This invention relates to structural fibers comprising two or more axial members connected by bridge members oriented transverse to the axes of the linear members.
Most commerically available man-made fibers are smoothly continuous and lack variation from point to point along the length of the body of the fibers. This lack of elements of diversified structural evolution has the following consequences: (1) The virtual volume which the fiber commands is limited and (2) the conventional fibers fail to present a possibility for a separation of their property variables such as is provided by the fibers of the present invention.